Look Into My Eyes
"Look Into My Eyes" is the third episode of Season Three of Fox's Gotham. It was written by Danny Cannon and directed by Rob Bailey. It is the forty-seventh episode of the series overall, and premiered on October 3, 2016. Synopsis Hypnotist Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter arrives in Gotham to search for his sister, Alice, and hires Gordon to help find her. Meanwhile, Penguin decides to run for mayor and Bruce's doppelganger begins to channel him, causing some confusion around town.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20160914fox01/ Recap Jervis Tetch leads off tonight with a hilarious hypnotist act at The Siren. Tabitha can’t believe that Barbara hired him, but he has packed the house. He picks a doctor to be his next act. He hypnotizes the man to stand upon the back of a chair. Barbara sees the potential in this act, which renders the victim helpless. Before he wakes him, he commands the doctor to let him into his castle. Tetch chats with Barbara and Tabitha about his talents, which allow him to help people do things they want to do, deep down inside. Bruce’s doppelganger, also known as 514A, tells Bruce and Alfred that he awoke in the lab a year ago, and he doesn’t remember anything else. As Bruce and Alfred try to decide what to do about him, 5 gobbles down food like he hasn’t eaten in forever. He notices a red spot on his forearm. Gordon watches as Valerie gets dressed. He offers her shower, but she needs to get home to get ready. She’s due at City Hall. Captain Barnes is thrilled to have Dr. Thompkins back on the job. He assures her that Gordon doesn’t work there, but of course Gordon walks in at that moment to collect his bounty check. They run into each other, and she explains that she’s moving back to Gotham with her fiancé, and that he’s a doctor. They share an awkward moment before she leaves, and then Gordon turns to Bullock and says he needs his money. Later that night, the phone rings at the doctor’s house. Tetch commands the doctor to open the front door for him, and he complies. Tetch is there with his magic stopwatch, waiting. The doctor’s wife goes downstairs to look for her husband. She sees a figure at the end of the hall. It’s Jervis Tetch, and he gives the wife a riddle before sending her running away and into the arms of her husband, who knocks her out. Tetch commands him to bury her in the garden and then kill himself while Tetch settles in. He sits down and looks at a picture of his dear sister, Alice. Alice, meanwhile, is in dump of an apartment and her landlord is coming for her rent, which is already late. He takes one look at her and wonders if they can work something out. She hits him when he comes toward her, and he hits her back hard enough to draw blood. He kisses her, but then he starts gurgling until he convulses wildly and dies. Alice apologizes profusely, saying he brought this upon himself. The Mayor is holding a rally at City Hall, saying that he has been asked to remain as mayor until elections can be held again. That’s when Penguin arrives, and he demands to be heard. He accuses the mayor of being corrupt, and he throws his hat in the ring for the office. Valerie Vale clarifies and Penguin confirms that he is running for mayor. Bruce and Alfred practice their sparring in the conservatory when 5 walks in. Bruce offers his gloves to 5 to let him have a try. Alfred gives him a chance, and 5 deftly defends himself. Clearly, he has skills that have been given to him by the people who created him. Alfred catches him in the nose and 5 starts bleeding, but he can’t feel anything. Alfred notices the scar running along the back of 5’s neck, and they wonder what was done to him in Arkham. Jervis Tetch shows up at Jim Gordon’s apartment with tea. He wants Gordon’s help finding his sister, and Gordon’s reputation precedes him. Tetch explains that their parents were killed, and Alice needed protection because of the rare poison in her blood. She spent years with Dr. Strange, but he kept her prisoner. Tetch offers Gordon double the going rate for bounty hunters to get what he wants. As he leaves, Tetch notices that Gordon is lonely. Penguin has turned his father’s house into his campaign headquarters. Butch remarks that politicians scare him more than anything. It’s like a scene from Batman Returns. Bruce is trying to find the cause of 5’s scar. Selina arrives and Bruce ushers 5 out before she can see him. She’s upset because Ivy is missing. Bruce doesn’t know why Selina is so upset, given that she rarely cares about people. Selina admits that no one else would even talk to Ivy. Bruce grabs her hand and says she should keep looking, but when she asks for his help he turns her down. This upsets Selina, who has done so much for Bruce. She calls him a “selfish son of a bitch.” In the hall, 5 practices how to say he’s sorry like the real Bruce. Gordon seeks out Selina’s help looking for Alice. Selina asks Gordon to help keep an eye out for Ivy, and she tells Gordon that Alice has a job working at a bar in the Narrows. Gordon heads to the bar and pokes around until he finds some guys who also want to find Alice, who set fire to the bar after she cut herself and her blood got all over the counter. They attack Gordon, and he fights back, but not before getting hit in the back of the head. At the hospital, the doctor who takes care of him is Leslie’s fiancé, Dr. Mario. Mario says he loves Lee very much, and he doesn’t want for there to be issues between them. Gordon assures Mario that he only wants the best for Lee, and that they’re done. However, should Mario ever hurt her … Mario appreciates the sentiment, and now that they’re on good terms (or at least less awkward terms), Gordon asks if Mario has seen Alice, and it looks like he might have. Penguin walks into a bar and goes to meet Mayor James, who is sitting at a table in the middle of the room. Penguin has no problem attacking the Mayor’s character, but the Mayor says that no one will vote for him. When Penguin gets angry, the Mayor snaps his fingers, and his staffers with guns come out of the woodwork. Penguin laughs and snaps his own fingers, and all of the little old ladies in the restaurant get up and point their guns at the Mayor’s men. Penguin places a button — “Make Gotham Great Again” — on the Mayor’s lapel, the same as Danny DeVito’s Penguin did in Batman Returns, and then he waddles away victoriously. Gordon cautiously enters Alice’s apartment, and the landlord comes running out. He’s gone mad, but before he can really attack Gordon, Alice shoots him. She wants to know if her blood got on Gordon, which it didn’t. She sets the landlord on fire and hurries from the room. Clearly, the fire is meant to cleanse those who come into contact with her blood. She also makes sure to tell Gordon that she doesn’t want anything to do with Tetch. 5 cuts his hair to look like Bruce’s hair. Bruce and Alfred discover the discarded hair and the missing car keys. Now 5 looks just like Bruce. Penguin goes to Arkham and tries to petition for the release of Edward Nygma. He offers the warden any position he wants in exchange for the favor. Tetch hypnotizes Barbara and asks the audience for ideas. Tabitha suggests more whimsy, so Tetch tells Barbara to be in love with him. She awakens and is in love with him, but when he starts to say that he might not love her, Barbara’s hurt past takes over and she breaks a glass and holds it to his throat. Tetch wakes her up as Tabitha intervenes, telling Tetch that’s a sore issue. Gordon arrives and meets with Tetch, telling him that Alice didn’t want anything to do with him. He mentions her blood condition and the fact that she killed a man, and Tetch takes Gordon to the roof to explain more. She has power, Tetch explains. He wants her for that power. Tetch hypnotizes Gordon and tells him to go to the ledge, saying he can let go of his pain. He counts to ten, but Alice stops him at four. Tetch says he loves her, so clearly they’re more than brother and sister. She says Tetch is evil, and she shoots at him. Gordon wakes up, and she pulls Gordon from the roof as Tetch gets away. Nygma stands at Arkham’s gates and clarifies the terms of his release. Apparently he’s totally sane, and all of the murders he committed were done while he was insane, so he’s no longer responsible for them. Nygma doesn’t understand this change of heart until Penguin’s car pulls up. Penguin sticks his head out and calls out “Old Friend.” Nygma turns and smiles. Lee and Mario have dinner. He asks how she’s feeling after her meeting with Gordon and how she feels now that almost a year has passed. Lee assures him that everything is over, and Mario says he talked to Gordon too. Lee hadn’t told Gordon Mario’s name, and that’s because of the family name. Carmine Falcone walks up to the table and greets his son. They eat and Carmine explains that his son was never involved in the family business. He worries that Gordon may still pop up, but Lee assures him that they’re done. They toast to their new lives. Bruce pulls up at a camp with a funny mop haircut. He apologizes to Selina, who wonders why Bruce has the car. She can tell Bruce is different, but she agrees to dinner anyway. Bruce looks back at the car, and it’s clear that he has bad things planned for Selina. Cast Starring *Ben McKenzie as James Gordon *Donal Logue as Detective Harvey Bullock *David Mazouz as Bruce Wayne/Subject 514A *Morena Baccarin as Lee Thompkins *Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth *Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot *Erin Richards as Barbara Kean *Camren Bicondova as Selina Kyle *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma *Jessica Lucas as Tabitha Galavan *Chris Chalk (credit only) *Drew Powell as Butch Gilzean *Maggie Geha (credit only) *Benedict Samuel as Jervis Tetch *Michael Chiklis as Captain Nathaniel Barnes Guest Starring *John Doman as Carmine Falcone *Richard Kind as Aubrey James *James Carpinello as Dr. Mario Calvi *Naian Gonzalez Norvind as Alice Tetch *Jamie Chung as Valerie Vale Co-Starring *Jay Russell as Charles Quimby *Armen Garo as Landlord *Sean Weil as Bar Owner *Olivia Cygan as Volunteer *Adam Griffith as Young Doctor *Tara Anika Nicolas as Young Doctor's Wife *Buzz Roddy as Reporter *Matt Fox as Hypnotized Man *Ann Marie Yoo as Hypnotized Woman Trivia Videos References